One mistake
by Lvmj
Summary: One mistake... one mistake that from Lord Voldemort caused a chain reaction that would shake the very foundations of the Wizarding world, whether it is good or bad. That faithful night on Halloween, Voldemort left a different mark on a small baby boy.
1. The Right Red Eye

**DarkLvmj: "I know I should be writing "Seeing the World Blindfolded," but this plot bunny hopped onto my lap and begged me to write this! I couldn't turn away from his 'Bambi' eyes! For all those that don't know me in the Harry Potter worlds, I am the co writer of Lvmj! I decided to branch out into different stories with his help, so hope ya like this!"**

One Mistake

Chapter One: The Right Red Eye

One mistake... one mistake that from Lord Voldemort caused a chain reaction that would shake the very foundations of the Wizarding world, whether it is good or bad. That faithful night on Halloween, Voldemort left a different mark on a small baby boy. Oh yes, he did cast a rather evil spell straight at the boy, but his aim was slightly off from where is designated target, the forehead, was at.

Instead, the _Avada Kedavra_ ran straight into the boy's right eye. Seeing the Harry's head snap back from the impact, Voldemort smirked at what happened before a sudden violent wind started to shift inside the room.

"What is this?" Voldemort muttered to himself, scowling as he readied his wand for an attack. It was all too soon that he realized that little Harry Potter was the cause as several green rope like structures shot out his right eye and latched onto Voldemort.

The Dark Lord screamed in agony as his magic was being sucked forcefully out of him. It felt as if his very soul was burning inside of him before it stopped. He collapsed on his knees, breathing heavily from the strange attack before he felt his magic.

Weak. That was all he could describe it, barely above a Squibs! He snarled weakly when a sudden weariness overcame him.

"Damn that boy," Voldemort said as he grabbed a portkey in his pocket, one that led to a safe house in Albania that was only known to him. He disappeared in a rush, the force destroying the floor under him, sending shards of wood that just so happened to carve a wound on poor Harry's head.

Arriving, he stumbled on the ground and rested against the doorway.

"With my magic as weak as this...it's going to take a while until I am at full power," Voldemort said to himself, scowling once more. "Then, Mr. Potter, then I will destroy you."

_~Four and a half years later~_

There wasn't much to be said about the soon to be six year old boy at number 4 Private Drive. But what was said that he was the strangest boy anyone has ever met, especially when looking straight at his eyes.

While most people have one color set of eyes, Harry had two; Red and Green. His right eye, as long as he could remember, had always been a deep red while his left one was a soft green. To outside people, one would think that was all that was strange.

But to the Dursleys, that was just the tip of the iceberg. Inside their home was a different story, for you see, Harry's magic was indeed powerful, too powerful to be fully contained.

Several times throughout the days, Harry's magic would flare up uncontrollably, causing small problems or such fascinating events that left the Dursleys in awe and fear, mainly fear for the older Durselys.

For instance, when his aunt Petunia raised her hand to slap him, he disappeared with an audible snap and appeared in his small cramp cupboard. Another when he was so hungry and thirsty from seeing his relatives eat alone, a cup of tea and a sandwich appeared before him and he happily dug in. A real shocking one was when Harry seemed to make one Dudley's old toys grow to large proportions and shrink small then an ant.

But there was something that scared them as well; a language that the 'freak' spoke to his one and only friend, a snake. The snake's name was Paddy, the only word he can clearly remember before the Dursleys. He had found the baby snake in the garden alone and hungry.

Other things happened as well, such as things levitating, objects summoned towards Harry, and things mystery disappearing, like a certain pan that Petunia threatened to hit him with.

Right now though, Harry was sighing, sitting right outside on the door step. Today was his sixth birthday but it was quickly becoming bothersome. He was a smart boy; he knew what he does was not normal and that his so called family didn't like him.

"Boy," his uncle Vernon spoke. The large whale of a man stood in front of little Harry, holding what seemed to be a black top hat that had a dark blue ring pattern on it. His uncle was just coming back from some sort of party.

"Yes uncle?" Harry said, standing up.

"Dispose of this. It seems hats like this are not well known anymore," he said roughly before pushing the top hat in Harry's arms and heading inside. He had bought the top hat for nothing for an office party.

He stopped though when he heard a small voice behind what. "What?" he growled out to Harry.

"Can I keep it?" Harry asked softly. Vernon sneered at this.

"Whatever, keep it you rotten boy," he spat and closed the door behind him, wondering why the freak wanted that simple hat.

But to Harry, this poor hat that was tossed aside was something more than a simple hat. To him, this was his very first gift for his birthday. It even reminded him of the hat the Hatter wore in his favorite book _"Alice in Wonderland."_

In his happiness though, inside the house _everything_ that wasn't nailed down was floating a foot in the air.

Vernon sputtered as Petunia paled at the sight. "That's it 'Tunia, that's it! Something has to be done!"

"B-but what Vernon?" she asked fearfully.

"Don't worry, just go sit down," Vernon commanded as Dudley seemed to wonder what was going on. "Dudley, go play with your friends, alright? And call your cousin in as well."

Now Dudley at this age wasn't corrupted by his parents look on Harry. In fact, he seemed fascinated by everything his strange cousin has done. So when he saw that gleam in his dad's eyes, he knew something was wrong.

"Okay dad," the small portly boy said before heading out of the house.

Harry turned and smiled at his older cousin when he closed the door behind him.

"Harry...dad wants you for something," Dudley said uncertainly which Harry quickly caught on. "Be careful," Dudley whispered.

"Don't worry Duds, I'll just 'poof' away or something," Harry said with a smile, trying to put Dudley's worries to rest.

Dudley seemed to smile. "Alright, see you later Harry," he said before walking off down the street.

_*Harry, are you sure it's to enter your nest? I don't like the feel of it* _came a quiet hiss from underneath Harry's baggy clothing. Paddy stuck his head out from the neckline of the shirt.

_*I know Paddy, I don't like it either, but whatever my uncle is going to do, it's best not to stall.*_ Harry hissed back.

Paddy seemed to sigh, if it was possible for a snake to do so before slithering up Harry's neck and curled on top of his head. He was a rather small snake.

_*You know I think this hat will come in handy in hiding you* _Harry said with a chuckle.

Harry then stood up and dusted off his behind before placing the top hat on his head, which quickly seemed to engulf it, which also startled Paddy.

"Ah, to big," Harry mused before using his 'freakish' powers and shrunk the top hat to fit comfortably on his head, even hiding that horrible scar he had, a definite plus.

Harry entered the home and was ushered quickly to stand in the living room. Harry saw his uncle holding something long in his hands.

"Boy, you have been nothing but trouble," Vernon snarled as Petunia smiled viciously behind her husband. Harry frowned at the look and examined the object in his uncle's hand.

"Shotgun?" Harry asked, startled at what he was holding. He quickly disappeared with a snap when the shotgun went off, blowing everything away in its way. Harry stumbled over just to the side, to shocked and scared to 'poof' somewhere far away.

Vernon rounded on him and pointed the double barrel shotgun at him.

In fear, Harry's magic was rising uncontrollably as the air around him seemed to boil.

"No!" Harry shouted and thrust his hand out towards the two, shutting his eyes.

A few seconds past and Harry was wondering if he was even still alive.

_*Harry, what has happened?*_ came Paddy's familiar hiss. Harry opened his eyes and immediately gaped at the sight.

Everything in front of him, the house, the floor, Vernon and Petunia, _everything_ was darkened and ash like.

Harry stared down the blackened shotgun and reached out to it.

"Uncle?" Harry asked fearfully. Just as his hand touched the shotgun, it immediately seemed to wither away into ash, followed by Vernon and everything else.

Harry immediately screamed in terror, backing up until he hit the wall behind him, the part of the house that wasn't ash.

"What have I done?" Harry said to himself, shaking out of fear. "I...I have to leave!"

He ran, straight out the door with Paddy hissing, wondering what was going on.

_*I killed them Paddy! I didn't mean to-it just happened!*_ Harry said, as Paddy moved around in the hat. Harry was now sitting down at a park, still scared.

_*Harry, can you cut a latch so I can see what's going on?*_ Paddy asked him. Harry simply traced his hand on the side of the top hat. Paddy pushed softly at the place Harry touched to reveal a cloth hatch that blended nicely to the hat so no one would be none the wiser.

_*What am I going to do Paddy?*_ Harry asked, rubbing his eyes as he felt tears forming.

_*We are running, yes?*_ Paddy asked Harry, who just nodded softly. _*Then a name change will suffice. Think of something no one can guess. You must become secretive, a riddle that no one will figure out.*_

Harry's head perked up. "Riddle," he tested out. For some reason, he liked this name. _*Riddle sounds nice, doesn't it?*_

Paddy seemed to chuckle. _*Why not? A perfect last name I suppose, but what about a first?* _

Harry seemed to think. He remembered a certain name of a group of a band that he had liked. The...Beatles, weren't they? Harry shook his head, it wouldn't do to lose his train of thoughts.

"John Riddle," Harry said, testing the words before he smiled and repeated it to Paddy.

_*John Riddle, an excellent name,* _was Paddy's response.

_~Hogwarts~_

On a large piece of parchment labeled _"Future Class of 1991" _a new name was labeled in the 'R' section. Surprisingly, a certain name in the 'P' section was still there.

**DarkLvmj: "Review please! I want to know what you think, your reviews are important!"**


	2. Meeting the Giant

Chapter Two: Meeting the Giant

Dumbledore was quietly humming a small tune to himself, a muggle song he had heard when he was out and about.

"Such clever muggles," he mused while dipping his hand into a jar filled with many assortments of candy. It was at this time he found his thoughts drifting to Harry.

"_I wonder what he will be like," _the old wizard thought to himself. _"Will he be courageous facing danger, cunning in the direst hour, loyal to his friends, or intelligent beyond his age? Maybe, when it comes down to it, a little of each." _

He then sighed while popping a candy in his mouth before disposing the paper. _"Then again he is with those...people," _he grumbled inwardly, thinking about the Durselys. Don't get him wrong, he didn't _want_ to send him there, it was all for his protection of the blood wards. Protection from outside...

"_But what about from within?"_ that morbid thought ran thought his head before an alarm sounded, scaring him right out of his robes.

"No!" Dumbledore shouted, jumping from his seat as he noticed a specific charmed item burst in flames.

It would be several days, after a fruitless search, before the Wizarding world found out that their savior was missing.

_~One Week Later~_

The newly announced John Riddle was walking though London all by himself. There was no way he could go back home, what was left of it anyway. He could only hope Dudley would forgive him when he sees what had happened.

"It's already been a week," John murmured to himself, clutching his growling stomach.

_*John, I can hear your stomach for crying out loud! Get something to eat!*_ Paddy hissed from inside his hat.

_*Kind of hard right now Paddy, I still feel kind of weak after what happened...I can't just summon something like I use to*_ Harry said to his friend, quietly as to not get stares at talking to no one. He had resorted to stealing food and water when he was desperate.

That and hide out. He had noticed several people looking for 'Harry Potter.' He feared that they were going to lock him up somewhere and throw away the key!

"I gotta say kid, yer' clothes clash with that 'at," came a voice in front of him. John looked up, startled, to see the tallest and biggest person he had ever seen in his life! He could see the giant's eyes, barely with all the hair in the way, widen when he saw John's eyes.

Just when John was about to defend his outfit, his stomach growled angrily. "Sup'ose you ar' hungry to eh?" the bearded giant said with a great laugh.

"Sorry sir," John said with a downtrodden sigh. The giant man seemed to frown.

"Now none of that! Come 'ere, I know a great pub that serves good food!" the giant said, clasping his hand on John's back, almost making him fall. "So what's yer' name?"

"Ha-ah-John," John said, quickly correcting himself as the man led him towards a pub. "John Riddle. What's yours?"

"Rubeus Hagrid is my name, but just calls me Hagrid eh?" Hagrid said as John nodded his head.

"_Couldn't he 'append to be related to Tom, could he?" _Hagrid thought to himself, thinking about a fellow student all those years ago, never knowing him to be Lord Voldemort.

"By the way John, where's yer' parents?" Hagrid asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

John seemed to flinch at that question. "They died in a car crash," he said morbidly.

Hagrid winced at that. "Sorry John...wait, you been meaning to tell me you've been on yer' own since then?" he asked.

John immediately jumped on that. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it's something believable.

"Yes sir," John said with a cool façade.

_*Very well played John*_ Paddy spoke with a small hissing laugh as John held back a smile.

"_Ah! The poor lit'le thing! How long 'as he been an orphan?"_ were Hagrid's thoughts before he seemed to look at John's eye again.

"Is that how yer' got that red eye?" Hagrid asked.

"I guess so," John said honestly, shrugging his shoulders.

Hagrid hummed before grinning. "Here we ar' John!" he boosted before frowning.

"_That's right, only wizards can see this place! I can't believe that-,"_ were Hagrid's thoughts before he was interrupted.

"The Leaky Cauldron? Sounds nice," John said while looking at the sign that had quickly came to focus.

"You can see that?" Hagrid asked him, looking surprised.

"Well, yeah, it's all right there," John said, pointing awkwardly at the sign, making Hagrid chuckle.

"Come on in John," Hagrid said before pushing the door open. Needles to say John was speechless as Hagrid pushed him in, looking at the people dressed weirdly.

"Hey Hagrid! Who's the kid?" the owner of the place called out.

"Hey Tom! This er' is Mr. Riddle, just stopping by for a bite to eat," Hagrid said.

Unknown to them, a hooded figure's head snapped up at the name 'Riddle'. The man watched them closely as both Hagrid and John sat down.

"_It can't be, did my Lord have a son?" _the hooded man thought to himself before moving over another table to hear the conversation.

"So while we wait for our stew," Hagrid began, having ordered for the both of them, "tell me a lit'le about yer'self John."

_*Stay focused John, you are not Harry Potter anymore, think of new things!*_ came the quiet hiss of Paddy.

"Ah, well, I was born on July...15!" John said, catching himself again for almost saying something true about him. At least he didn't say July _31_, his real birthday. "Uh, well you know my name, John Riddle, I live...well, wherever I guess," he said with shrug when someone set down their stew and two glasses of something John never saw before.

"What about friends?" Hagrid asked him, wondering if the boy has been alone all his life.

"Oh! Paddy," John said with a great grin, instantly brightening up. "He's my first and only friend."

Hagrid smiled widely at this. "Where is he?" he asked innocently.

"Inside my hat," John said brightly before Hagrid seemed to sputter and look at his top hat.

Paddy took this cue, though was inwardly wishing John didn't tell them about him, and slipped out of the flap of the hat, making Hagrid jump.

_*Paddy, say hi to Hagrid*_

**DarkLvmj: gushes over the alerts, favs, and three reviews. "I love you guys! But please review! Got so many alerts but not many reviews! Do and I shall GLOMP you!" cackles.**


	3. The Strange Duo and the Marionette Maker

**DarkLvmj: Is currently so ecstatic over the reviews to the point of not responding.**

**Lvmj: sighs and pokes her with a stick. "Since DarkLvmj is indisposed of, I was called here to introduce the next chapter. Well, here it is. Oh, and be sure to review for DarkLvmj, please."**

Chapter Three: The Strange Duo and the Marionette Maker

Hagrid stared at the innocent looking boy with his _'first and only friend'_ now resting in John's hands.

Paddy flicked his tongue out in a hiss, a greeting, towards Hagrid, who paled even more.

The hooded man almost fell out of his seat, hearing those _very_ familiar words of Parseltongue.

"Shh, John! Yer' not suppose ta' do that!" Hagrid said, trying to keep John quiet.

Luckily, the pub was loud and bustling with the other people.

"_Merlin, he is my Lord's son!"_ the hooded man thought to himself, trying not to hyperventilate. _"Does this mean he's back? No, my mark would be acting up if he did. But what if he is? Does this mean my family will be..."_ the man's thoughts trailed off as he paid attention to the boy.

John at this time was utterly confused. "Don't do what Hagrid?" he asked.

"Speak like that!" Hagrid said, whispering.

"Like what?" John asked, getting annoyed, though this made Hagrid frown.

"Ya don't know how yer' talkin'?" he asked, gaping. "When you talk to...er...your snake, it comes out like hissing."

"Really?" John asked, his eyes widening. Before he could ask more, a man strolled up.

"Hey Hagrid! What's...why is there a _snake_ here?" the man spat.

"Now Jones, calm down," Hagrid said to the Auror who had come to say hi.

John scowled at the man when he practically spat out the word snake. _*His name is Paddy jerk!*_ he shouted.

Paddy swiftly swatted John's head with his tail end when he saw the whole crowd, who had turned to see what was going on, gap at him.

_*Smooth John, real smooth*_ Paddy said sarcastically.

John would have said something smart before he saw something red shot right at Paddy and him. His magic suddenly seemed to boil again, just like that day a week ago as everything slowed down.

"_No,"_ John thought as he felt his magic shift around him, dangerously, uncontrollably before someone barreled into him as they crashed on the ground, the red stream passing overhead.

"Are you alright boy?" came a voice that seemed so smooth before John got a look at him. The man's eyes seemed to bore right into his own while his long blond, silver-ish hair draped behind him.

"Lucius?" Hagrid called out, surprised as another spell was let loose from a different person.

Hagrid, being a half giant, was slightly repellent to spells so he simply batted away, causing it to swarm to the left and destroy a table.

"That boy spoke to the snake!" the Auror shouted as Lucius stood, pulling John up with him.

"Get behind me Mr. Riddle," Lucius spoke out calmly before raising his own wand. "Half breed," he called out to Hagrid, "you should have taken him out of here as soon he talked to his...friend," he said with a sneer.

"Shut yer' trap Malfoy!" Hagrid growled out as he moved to protect John. Lucius rolled his eyes at this.

"What are you going to do for this boy? Shoot out spells? Ah, that's right, you don't have wand," Lucius said with a smirk.

That smirk was quickly wiped off when a man lunged at John only to meet Hagrid's fist, sending the poor man flying across the pub before making a good sized dent in the wall.

"You were saying?" Hagrid said smugly as Lucius scowled, though he made a mental note to _never_ be within ten feet of Hagrid if he ever duels with him.

"Get him!" someone cried out before Hagrid found himself swarmed by wizards and witches. Lucius was about to help him, since he was his only ally at the time, before Hagrid, in pure strength, swatted them away before delivering a crushing punch to three wizards in one stroke, sending them to the ground.

John in the meantime was starring at the spells that were released all around him.

"They can do stuff too?" he said quietly to himself as he saw Lucius transfigure a table into a short wall that could protect John while he could duck down and fire off spells.

"_Diffindo!_" Lucius cried out when a chair was banished in his direction. The severing charm did as it was named and severed the chair neatly down the middle.

There was a sudden blast as a piece of wood flew and landed near John. He saw it and glanced at Lucius's wand.

"Maybe," he muttered before picking it up and stuffing Paddy (_*Hey!*_) back into his top hat and firmly tugging it on his head.

"_I don't have much strength, but I got to try!"_ John thought to himself before mimicking Lucius's wand movements. "_Diffindo!_"

At first, nothing happened for a full two seconds before the magic in the air shift violently. The wood John had exploded into splinters as a rush of power was send from it to in front of him.

It was as if a giant knife was stabbed into the pub for the ceiling and ground split apart and rushed onwards. Wizards and witches dived out of the way as it picked up speed, eventually demolishing the wall that led to Diagon Alley and continued even then before diminishing well into the streets.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at a very tired John Riddle, who was clutching his bleeding hand in pain.

"Run!" Hagrid called out quickly, seeing the perfect opportunity for John to escape. John nodded and quite swiftly ran right out the door.

He heard bangs and shouts coming from behind him as he ventured into London again, holding his hand still.

_~Several Hours later~_

John was sitting in an alley way behind a shop, clutching his hand to his chest, breathing slow and heavy breathes. He had no clue how long he ran, but he was still in London, night time now, as a street lamp lit up the area.

Paddy slowly slid from his hat and rested on his shoulder. _*John?*_ he said uncertainly as small blobs of tears were starting to run down his cheeks.

_*I'm scared Paddy*_ John said softly, bringing his knees closer to him.

_*Don't worry John, you will always have me to protect you*_ Paddy said, trying to consol his friend.

There was a sudden noise to his left, making him jump and whirl around to it. A tall woman with long blond hair was putting trash into the can. Well, she was for she stopped and looked at John.

"Hey kid, you okay?" she asked softly, looking at his hand and how scruffy his clothes were. "Come here." The woman beckoned him with her hand.

_*Go on, maybe she can help*_ Paddy said but John shook his head.

The woman frowned but smiled softly. "Come on Mr. Hatter, I won't bite," she mused.

"Hatter?" John repeated before remembering his own thoughts on his top hat. He chuckled softly and found his feet leading them to her.

He soon found himself inside the very same shop he hid behind, sitting in the backroom of it. John glanced around as the woman was scurrying around, looking for something to help his hand.

There were many puppets all around him, hanging from hooks, some finished, others missing a few pieces.

"Welcome to my home Mr. Hatter," the woman said, sitting down right next to him with a tray of ointments and bandages. "So, tell me, what's a handsome fella like you doing out there?" she said while taking his hand away from his clutches to examine it.

"Uh...just there," John said worriedly, shrugging.

"Mmhmm," she murmured, not believing him. "What about your family? They must be worried sick over you."

John looked down. "They died," he said softly, cringing at the memory of his aunt and uncle.

"Oh..." The woman was busy wrapping his hand now, having cleaned it. "What's your name?" she asked, to get off the subject.

"John Riddle," John said. "What's yours?"

The woman grinned wide. "Alice Marionette," she said.

"_Wait a minute, Alice...and Mr. Hatter...,"_John thought before erupting in chuckles, followed by Alice.

"I guess you came to the same thought as I did," she mused. "Well John, I guess you are welcomed to stay here for a bit," Alice said before she was tackled by John.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," John said repeatedly as Alice laughed.

"_Look at me, offering my place for this kid, even for a bit...I am such a softie," _Alice mused to herself.

"Well John, welcome to Alice's Marionettes!" Alice said happily.

**DarkLvmj: Wakes up from her semi-coma state. "Review and you shall be GLOMPED!"**


	4. Of Wizengamont and Puppets

**DarkLvmj: "Hey! I'm back! At least for a bit, sorry I haven't been writing much, life pretty much got me by the ankles and pulling me in!" waves hands franticly. "Oh, and a update on Lvmj for all you Naruto readers: His hands are getting better! YAY!" Hops around with joy. "So hopefully he will get to work on "Comedy Fox" soon!"**

Chapter Four: Of Wizengamont and Puppets

Albus sighed as he sank into his chair at Hogwarts, smiling softly at all the new students. It has now been two months since Harry Potter went missing, two agonizing months. Where had he go? Was he taken?

There were so many possibilities of what could have happened.

And then there was that incident a week after Harry went missing. Even now Albus was curious and even amused on what happened.

_~One Month and Two Weeks Ago~_

"What happened?" Albus asked as he sat in his seat at the Wizengamont.

There were many shouts and points of fingers from several wizards and witches at a large giant of a man and a aristocratic looking wizard.

"Silence!" the Minister of Magic shouted. Fudge scowled down at the many people as they grew quiet. "One at a time, if you please."

"Those two were protecting a parselmouth!" one wizard yelled out, pointing towards. This made many members of the Wizengamont gasp, knowing full well who the last one was.

"These two?" Fudge said, a brow raised as he looked at Hagrid and Lucius, knowing they don't get along.

"Yes Minister, it is true," Lucius said with an elegant nod of his head as the other group shouted in triumph. "Oh, but did I not mention? The parselmouth was a child," he said angrily, looking at the other group that looked bitter.

"Let me get this straight," Albus said, anger reflecting in those usually calm eyes. "All of you," he said rather pointedly, pointing his finger at the group of wizards, "attacked a child."

"I don't think that the boy knew tha' he was a wizard sir," Hagrid said, which only made the other group blush from embarrassment and other members of the Wizengamont angry.

"Let me rephaze that then," Albus said, standing up. "All of you attacked a child who knew _nothing_ of being a wizard?" he shouted. Many people cowered as his power seemed to swirl all around them.

Needless to say, the people that attacked the boy received a heavy fine and five hours around a Dementor, which was enough for them to plead for escape.

_~Present~_

Albus sighed again when he asked Hagrid who the boy was.

Riddle, that one name haunted him. Just who was this boy? He seemed innocent enough from what Hagrid asked and quite powerful from the damage he caused with just one spell. Could he be Tom's son?

"I suppose it's possible?" Albus mused slightly.

_~Alice's Marionettes~_

Alice yawned as she stretched on her bed, having woken up for the day, when she smelled something good coming from the kitchen part of her little store/home.

Putting on her clothes, she trotted down the stairs to see little John cooking breakfast with several things floating around.

Several weeks ago, Alice had walked in on the same thing and just neared died of shock until she saw those wide fearful eyes of John.

She and John eventually sat down and talked about his 'power', as he liked to call it. Alice had no problem with it, since John seemed like a sweet boy, plus she thought it was freaking cool.

But she soon found out that John's power was uncontrolled and wild, like it needed an outlet of sorts.

Even now, sitting at the small kitchen table, she was stumped on how to let John work out his magic.

"Thanks Mr. Hatter," she said with a wink once he sat down and motioned the plates in front of her.

To John, Alice was an Angel sent by God. She understood him and didn't talk down to him like his family did. She thanked him, asked him how his day was, she wasn't even freaked out about him talking to Paddy!

Who was currently on the table eating a mouse that Alice went and picked up at the pet store.

_*Delicious!*_ Paddy exclaimed, causing John to giggle.

"Oh, I forgot the drinks," John said as he waved his hand over to the counter to get them.

Alice suddenly had a bright idea as she saw him wave over the glasses of juice.

"John! I got it!" Alice said happily, standing up, excited as John looked at her confused.

_~After Breakfast~_

"Um, Alice, are you sure?" John asked uncertainly as he stared at the rows of different puppets in front of him and looked back at the giddy looking Alice.

"Please John? It would be so awesome! Plus it will stop causing...eheh...accidents," she said sheepishly.

So far John had broken several windows, plates, boards, and puppets with his magic alone.

"Alright, here we go," John said, concentrating on the puppets.

One by one, they each shockingly stood up, their limbs shaking wildly as John tried to put them on their feet. Alice was clapping merrily at the scene, causing John to smile.

After playing around with the puppets, Alice would have them talk and John would act out their movements, they found that this would actually sell a show!

Alice smiled at John's idea and looked over him still playing. She had been having trouble selling puppets to people for some time now and was worried she might lose her home.

She suddenly hugged John, causing him to drop all the puppets.

"Whatever reason you came about my home John, I am glad you did," Alice murmured as John smiled, leaning against her.

"_I had always wanted a son,"_ she thought to herself.

_~Albania~_

The Dark Lord opened his eyes for the first time since his power was leeched away. He found himself laying face first in bed. He groaned lightly and sat up.

"_Tempus,"_ he muttered, waving his wand lazily to see if any magic power has returned as well as the date.

He cursed inwardly as he found almost five years had passed. Waving the spell away, he began to think.

"_My power is still fairly week, I still need more rest,"_ Tom thought as he looked at his hand. _"But my power is increasing at a fast rate...dare I say I may be stronger then ever in a few years."_ With that thought Tom smiled venomously.

**DarkLvmj: "Sorry it was waaaaay short, but please review! It will make my day! Now a vote! Should John get his Hogwarts letter next chapter or another chapter before Hogwarts? YOUR CALL!"**


	5. Muggle Fight in Albania

**DarkLvmj: "I know what you are thinking! 'OMG, Two chapters in two days!' YUP! This just was in my head before I just had to write it down. Hope ya like it!"**

Chapter Five: Muggle Fight in Albania

Ever since Tom awakened, he was forced to mingle with the muggles. Since his power was still fairly low, he though to conserve it, let it grow in strength.

"Here you go mister Riddle," the cashier girl said to Tom, blushing as she handed him the small paper bag full of food. Tom had taken up to going to the small town near his shack that was in the woods.

"Thank you," Tom said with a forced smile, which only made the poor girl blush more as he walked away.

Sighing inwardly, Tom reflected on his situation.

"_It's been a few years since I woke up. My power is still gaining strength now more than ever, it's exhilarating! Still, how that Potter brat did that to me leaves me to ponder. It couldn't have been him, he must have had help."_

Tom reached into the bag and pulled out an apple, taking a small bite out of it, his eyes looking upwards, still in thought.

"_I wonder what I could use to speed up my power. Of course there are several Dark rituals, but those tend to have long lasting effects, most of them bad to my health. No, they wouldn't do any good right now, I will have to use something else."_

Tom sighed as he took another bite of his apple, walking on a dirt road in a wooded area that leads to his shack.

"_And I don't want to get my followers involved. For now, its best they think of me dead, or whatever they said about me. I will strike at the right moment."_

His musings were cut short when he found himself staring at three men blocking his way. Tom took note of their rugged appearance and the way they stood.

"_Muggers? Oh please,"_ Tom thought with disdain as he set his bag down, continuing to eat his apple. _"This should be interesting."_

"We heard you were new in town, Mr. Riddle," one of the three men said. He was a bald man with some scaring across his eyes.

Tom had to hold off rolling his eyes at the lame sentence.

"Thought we'd pay ya some respects," another said with a wicked smile, a knife in his hands.

"Now give us all you got," the last man said with a grin.

Tom just raised one elegant eyebrow at them as he finished off his apple. "You stupid ingrates rehearse that?" he said bluntly, tossing the apple core away.

"What you say?" the man with the knife growled out.

"You are deaf apparently as well as idiots," Tom said with a shrug. "Not my fault."

"Get 'em Jack!" the bald man commanded as Jack, the knife wielding man, ran forward.

Now to many, Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord, AKA Lord Voldemort, would think he'd never dream of being in muggle fight. There is where they were wrong.

Tom knew not to only rely on magic to fight. You needed to be quick, strong physically, and above all, agile.

So when Jack thrust the knife at Tom's neck, Tom smoothly dodged to the right and took hold of Jack's wrist. Once grabbing a firm hold, he used his free hand to palm upwards at the elbow joint, efficiently breaking Jack's arm.

Jack wailed as he dropped the knife from his bent arm, going to his knees. Tom smirked as he drove his knee into Jack's face, shutting him up.

The other two muggers gapped at how Tom took out Jack.

"Pitiful," Tom said lazily before turning his attention to the other two.

"You freak!" the bald man yelled, rushing at Tom.

But that one word made Tom's eyes wide.

"_You're just a freak Riddle!"_

"_No one likes a freak!"_

"_Go away, freak!"_

"_Like I wanna be friends, freak!"_

"_Hey! Let's tease the freak!"_

"_Why you hissing? Freak!"_

Tom's head snapped backwards as he stumbled back, scowling as he touched his cheek.

"_Stupid! Stop thinking about that!" _he scowled himself.

He glared wickedly at the bald man before smirking.

"You are going to regret messing with me."

_~A severe beating later~_

Tom placed the bag down on his small kitchen counter with a small laugh. He had taken care of those three men rather cruelly.

"_There is a pleasure of harming then with your own hands then with a Crucio,"_ Tom thought to himself before placing the expiring food up in a fridge, something he himself was curious about when it kept everything cool.

"_Back to my thoughts,"_ he pondered, walking over and sitting on a nice comfy chair. _"How will I get stronger? Something that won't harm me...a potion? No, those are only temporarily. But...wait, not a potion, but an elixir! Yes! The Philosopher's Stone! That is the key to my power!"_

Little did Tom know, something else in the process might throw a wrench into his plans.

_~Malfoy Manor~_

Lucius stripped off his cloak and hung it on the cloak rack. He had just got off from his work at the Ministry. Walking into his personal study, he noticed a certain book missing from his book shelves.

Eyes widening, he cursed as he stormed over to his bookshelf, searching for a specific journal.

"Where in blue blazes is it?" he muttered before running to his room.

His wife, Narcissa, a beautiful, elegant woman, was currently sleeping.

"Narcissa, wake up," Lucius said urgently. She instantly woke up and sat up, her wand in her hand.

"Lucius?" she asked softly, realizing who it was.

"Listen to me, was anyone in my study? Please, this is serious," Lucius said urgently.

Narcissa had to bite back a small smile, knowing a certain Black loved to make a pun at that when she was younger.

"Yes, I do believe my sister was in there. She was looking for something. I tried to stop her but she left just as quick."

Lucius groaned and palmed his face, very un-Lucius like.

"That blasted woman," he muttered.

_~London~_

"Please come back to me, my Lord," a deranged woman spoke out as she placed an old journal down next to an unsuspecting homeless man.

Bellatrix Lestrange smiled wickedly before looking behind her. She knew she didn't have much time before the Aurors would find her again. It was just a stroke of luck she managed to lose them just enough time to get the journal.

A few blocks away, she was finally captured and taken away.

**DarkLvmj: "Review please! I love the alerts and favs, but it means so much to me when you review!"**


	6. The Show

**DarkLvmj: "Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been writing in such a looooooooong time! Life and stuff got in the way!" Pouts "Anyway! My good buddy Lvmj got back into contact with me so I've been helping him write and writing my own! WE ARE BACK BABY!"**

Chapter Six: The Show

_~The Park~_

John Riddle thought back on the years he spent with Alice. He was now ten years old with his birthday only a few days away. Once again putting up a show.

The "show" had become rather popular in the city. At first he and Alice had built a small stage puppet stage where John could stay hidden behind the curtains and perform.

Now they had a larger stage they would set in the park and John would use larger puppets to control and act what Alice had written for him.

"John, it's almost time!" Alice called from down below after setting the puppets. You could tell her voice was very excited about this particular show.

"Alright Alice!" John said back as Alice closed the curtain on their stage.

John was feeling giddy on this day for some reason. He felt something exciting was going to happen.

_*John, I feel your body shaking, is something wrong?* _Paddy asked, his ever faithful snake while he slid out from the Top Hat that John still continued to wear. He wouldn't give it up for anything.

_*No Paddy, today though...something's going to happen! I can feel it!*_

_~Park Gates~_

Lucius was walking towards the Leaking Cauldron with his wife Narcissa and his son Draco. Lucius wanted to educate Draco about Muggles but so far they have only met the mean and disgusting ones.

"_So far the stupid muggles have portrayed a hateful look for my son,"_ Lucius thought with an inward sigh. He himself didn't outright hate muggles but he didn't care for them either.

Though of course he didn't want his son to be a muggle 'hater' like so many he worked with. He could see their ignorance in muggles and their ways. He would not fall to their level.

Lucius was a Malfoy. To be ignorant of a larger race of people would not do well for a Malfoy.

"Father, what is going on there?" Draco asked through Lucius' thoughts.

Lucius looked to where his son was pointing, seeing a stage set up and already a good crowd in front of it. He looked down, seeing the curious glint in his son's eyes.

"Let us go see, shall we?" Lucius asked as he swiftly walked through the park gates, followed by Narcissa holding Draco's hands.

_~The Show~_

"John, ready whenever you are!" Alice whispered excitedly from the stage floor. She saw John give her a cheerful thumb up as she rushed off stage.

The crowd started to clap their hands when the curtains unveiled the stage.

A puppet jumped down from the hidden part above the curtain top, landing on the stage in a crouching position before popping up.

"Welcome, to Marionette's Show!" the puppet seemingly said.

Lucius was a bit shocked to see this but to the muggles they all cheered and clapped.

"Father, how can that wooden thing talk?" Draco asked, his voice full of amazement.

"Watch and learn Draco, don't ruin the magic," Narcissa said with a wink. Draco was instantly glued to the performance on the word magic.

But to Lucius, that word didn't seem too far off as he paid attention.

"Halt!" came a burly voice from a puppet. It was decked out in fake metal to look like a knight. "Who goes there?"

"Why it is I, the evil Knight Dark!" Another Knight came out but he was painted black.

"I shall defeat you here, Dark!" the Knight shouted as he seemed to lunge.

Lucius was amazed at how well the puppets moved. If he hadn't known better, it would seem that was a real person on that stage.

There was a small clanging noise as the two Knight's wooden swords clashed together. Alice had marked it just right to create the sound.

All the kids cheered for the good Knight, even Draco was getting into.

It came to a shock though as Dark knocked away the Knight's sword, letting it fall off stage. Knight took a step back before Dark twisted around and kicked him in his chest, pushing him onto the middle of the stage.

The crowd grew quiet as Dark stood over Knight.

"You lose Knight!" the puppet said as he raised his sword over the Knight's head.

Draco seemed to gap that the good guy was about to get clobbered before a voice rang out.

"_Diffido!"_ The wooden sword snapped in two and cluttered onto the floor.

That made Lucius and Narcissa glance at each other in shock. Although the true spell wasn't said right (_Diffindo- the cutting spell)_ it was still a shock to see it in such a muggle environment.

"You shall not hurt Knight while I am here!" came a new voice.

Out from the other side of the curtains a new puppet sprang forth, dressed in a dark cloak with silver strands peeking out from its hood.

Lucius's eyes bugged out. He started to remember clearly what happened that day in that pub so many years ago.

"_No, it can't be!" _Lucius thought but had a small smile on his face.

"Curse you Wizard!" the Dark puppet said as it ran off to the other side of the stage.

The crowd cheered as the Wizard puppet helped Knight to his feet.

"Once again, we are victorious!"

The kids were screaming out of sheer joy and even Draco was caught up in cheering.

Dark puppet came back as all three puppets bowed to the audience.

"Please come again!" they all shouted in once voice.

Lucius smirked a bit as Draco was telling them how they should come back again.

"Why not meet the puppeteer himself? I'm sure you will like him," Lucius said as Draco grew happy at such an idea.

_~After the Show~_

"John, you were brilliant!" Alice said as she hugged John, kissing him multiply on the side of his head, making him bashful as Paddy hissed out a laugh.

"Excuse me," came a silk voice from behind them. Both Alice and John looked back. "My son wants to meet the puppet master."

John's mouth dropped at the sight of the ever calm Lucius standing there with his family.

"It's you!" John said with a wide smile.

Lucius chuckled. "We meet again, Mr. Riddle."

_~Hogwarts~_

Dumbledore looked at the letter in his hand. He, for an instance, looked his age as his wrinkles seemed more defined then usual.

"Tom...it seems I'm going to meet your son," he said softly, looking at the name John Riddle written over the letter. "I won't fail him like I do you, my boy."

**DarkLvmj: "Here you go! Hopefully its okay, I'm a little rusty from not writing for a while, tell me what you think!"**


	7. The Kitchen Sink

**DarkLvmj: O.O**

**Lvmj: "What?"**

**DarkLvmj: O.O**

**Lvmj: Getting creeped out. "Okay. Anyway, we both decided on concentrating on one story a week, hopefully anyway. So helping her out with this one."**

**DarkLvmj: O.O**

**Lvmj: sighs. "What?" Looks. "Uh...no, no, God no!" Panics and tries to run.**

**DarkLvmj: GLOMP ATTACK "I MISSED YOU!"**

Chapter Seven: The Kitchen Sink

_~Alice Marionette's~_

"Okay, so this is how?" Draco asked John, messing around with a small puppet.

"Yeah! Good job Draco," John encouraged.

Lucius smiled faintly at the two boys playing together in the corner. He had to admit though; for a muggle home, it was quite cozy.

Currently, his wife and himself were sitting down at a small round table in a tiny kitchen. Alice was all over the place, setting it up for tea.

"I'm so sorry about the mess," Alice said with a great big grin on her face. She was very excited to meet more people like John.

Narcissa was surprised to see Alice move fluidly as she placed down a teapot and cups before sliding into her own seat. Her hair flew in her face but she just brushed it back.

"So, you are the fella that saved my John that day," Alice asked.

Lucius nodded once as he took a sip of tea. His lips frowned a bit at the sweetness in the tea.

Alice didn't notice as Narcissa was talking to her.

"So how did you meet John?" she asked.

"Oh, John? Actually, I found him outside," Alice said, her face becoming somber at the memory. "Poor thing was hungry, I couldn't just leave him outside!" She then grinned a bit. "Plus I have a sweet spot for kids," she mused a bit at the end.

Narcissa smiled at how Alice seemed to be so chipper.

"How is Mr. Riddle, Marionette," Lucius asked, setting down his tea. "His...magic, to be procise."

Alice smiled a bit wryly at that. "Well, he's a bit energetic," she said. "At first our shows were just something to help with his outlet of power, but we soon grew fond of it and even made some money!"

She then sighed a bit.

"But he does have trouble controlling it still. Its sometimes overbearing even. I don't understand how such a child can withstand that much power."

Lucius could obviously see distraught edging and quickly latched onto that.

"Perhaps we can take him off your hands?" Lucius asked.

Alice's eyes were wide as well as Narcissa's. That was an unexpected move.

In truth Lucius wanted to guard John. He knew just how dangerous his 'father' was and couldn't imagine letting Voldemort get his hands on such a young and powerful child.

Then of course there was the fear that Voldemort could see John as an obstacle and have him killed. It would be easy too. Even though John held such power, Voldemort had experience on his side. John wouldn't stand a chance.

But before Lucius couldn't think anymore, Alice's laugh brought him out of his thoughts.

"Oh dear no! I love John too much to let him go," Alice said with a small smile. "Besides, I don't think he would want to go anyway."

"Of course," Lucius said, quickly agreeing, seeing as he didn't want Alice to be thinking he was distrustful to her.

"Watch out Alice!" came the startled cry of John as Alice just raised her hand up instincivly, catching the flying Paddy.

"John, how many times must I tell you, do not try and make Paddy fly," Alice said with a small scolding sound but it was belittled by the grin she had on.

"Sorry," John said none the less, looking sheepish.

_*You almost had it that time John!*_ Paddy hissed out in joy.

"Oh no sir, I know that tone," Alice said, eyeing Paddy. Paddy quickly sprung from her hand and onto John's ever placed Top Hat and quickly slithered back into it.

_*It's okay Paddy, we will try next time*_ John hissed. Everyone could hear the hissing laugh of Paddy.

"Oh Merlin...he can talk to the snake?" Narcissa asked, shocked.

"Yeah Mum, its pretty cool!" Draco said with a wide smile.

Alice laughed softly. "Yes, even I know what they are talking about," she mused. "Hang around them long enough, I know what certain hissing that goes on."

"We are lucky she just doesn't know what we exactly say," John cheekily said as he ran off with Draco.

"Oi! Cheeky brat," Alice said with a fond smile. She then turned to the amused Malfoys. "So, is there some place that can help John?"

Lucius eyes widened at this. He wanted to slap his head.

'_Of course! He must be of that age!'_ he thought to himself.

"Yes, there actually is. In fact, John will be receiving a mail from a school called Hogwarts."

At such a name Alice couldn't help but giggle.

Narcissa smiled at that. "Yes, I know, a bit strange name, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, very strange," Alice mused.

A few hours later, Lucius and the rest had to bid them goodbye. Draco was a bit upset to leave but John told him he could visit some other time.

After they left, John was sitting with Alice.

"So, Hogwarts?" John asked as Paddy slithered out and rested across John's shoulders.

"Yes, sounds like a pretty cool school," Alice said, reaching over and stroking Paddy.

Paddy hissed in pleasure.

"Lucius did warn though about other wizards approaching you, so be careful, okay? He wouldn't tell me why, some sort of secret I guess," Alice said. She sighed. "So many secrets surround you John, do be careful."

John forced a smile. He hated lying to Alice about his real past. He didn't want to be known as Harry Potter. John Riddle would do just fine.

_~Outside~_

Albus stood outside their door, holding a very important letter. Night was slowly setting as well as a fierce thunderstorm slowly forming. He didn't think to dress as a muggle, too far excited on meeting this Riddle.

He was though shocked to find that John lived in such a muggle environment. Albus imagined that Tom's son would be living in another Pureblood's home, perhaps with the Malfoys or any other in his ring.

"No matter," the old wizard said as he knocked on the door.

_~Inside~_

"I'll get it," John said, rushing off before Alice could say anything.

John wrenched the door open before looking up at the dark figure that stood there.

"Hello Mr. Riddle," a kind old voice said before a flash of lightning flashed behind him.

To a young child; there was only one response to this.

John Riddle screamed as loud as he could and slammed the door back in Albus Dumbldore's surprised face.

Albus slowly opened the door back up.

"Um, I'm so-," before he finished apologiving, he dove forward, just missing a very large playing card from slamming into him.

Wait...a playing card?

Albus turned back to see the Nine of Hearts card sticking into the door frame, four feet long and three feet wide.

He turned back to a scared looking John as his magic was going out of control.

"Mr. Riddle," Albus tried again before John through another playing card. It quickly grew as Albus deflected it off to the side.

Meantime, Alice was going frantic, trying to look for anything to club the strange man.

"Go away! Go away!" John was shouting as he tossed several objects at Albus, who swiftly dodged them or created a magical shield.

"Please, Mr. Riddle, hold on!" Albus tried before John raised his hand at the kitchen sink. He ripped it out of its place by magic alone before throwing it at Albus.

Albus, for once, mused on the old muggle saying about the kitchen sink before he flicked it away easily.

Before he could talk again, he bent down as a Puppet soared over him, landing down in front of him. Albus raised a brow before the Puppet tried attacking again.

Albus made note to watch John's hands as he controlled the puppet.

"Ingenious, very clever," Albus couldn't help but say.

For some reason, John smiled at the praise before snapping out of it as Albus surprisingly kicked the puppet away, shattering it into wooden splinters.

'_Wow, who knew an old guy like him could kick!'_ John said before backing away.

_*Paddy!*_ John called out as Paddy soared from his hat.

To Albus' shock, Paddy grew several feet long and hissed his fangs at Albus.

"So it's true, you do have a gift to speak to snakes," Albus murmured aloud.

"Y-yeah! S-so if you don't want to get bit, leave!" John said.

He was scared of this stranger but at the same time in awe at how skilled he was with his own magic. If only he could do that!

"My dear boy, I believe we got off on the wrong foot," Albus said, waving his wand around.

To John's amazement, the whole damage down to the house was reversing itself. He saw the playing cards slowly go back onto the table and the kitchen sink sliding back into its place.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Albus said, reaching into his robes and pulling out a letter.

That was as far as he got as a heavy frying pan soared over John's head and crashed into Albus'.

Needles to say, the old Wizard was out like a light.

"Ha! Got him!" Alice cheered.

John palmed his face as Paddy was hissing out a laugh.

"What?" Alice simply said, her hands resting on her hips.

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

**DarkLvmj: "Yay! Its done!" **

**Lvmj: "Good, now can you let go of me?"**

**DarkLvmj: Grins. "NOPE! Anyway! I want to hear more from you guys! Was this chapter awesome, awesome, or AWESOME?"**

**Lvmj: sighs. "That's three awesome's, I hope you know."**

**DarkLvmj: Sticks out her tongue. "Please review! You're reviews are the only thing that keep me going!"**

**Lvmj: "On that note, we have a poll going on in my-**

**DarkLvmj: "OUR!"**

**Lvmj: glares. "...our profile about our stories on which to focus as you know we don't update a lot. So please fill that out."**

**DarkLvmj: "Till next time!"**


	8. Signature Move: Flying Frying Pan

**DarkLvmj: "And we are back! WOOOOT! Seems Lvmj and I are concentrating more on this story. Don't worry! The other two will be updated soon!"**

Chapter Eight

Signature Move: Flying Frying Pan

"He...surely is...a heavy old guy...," Alice grunted with each step up the stairs.

"It's your fault, you know," John said with a sigh.

Both were heaving up one knocked out Albus Dumbledore. Well Alice was, John was using his magic to hold up Albus' legs while Alice herself had her arms underneath Albus' shoulders.

"Tell me again...why you can't just...take all of him?" Alice said before collapsing at the top of the stairs, which in turn dropped Albus and hit the stairs.

Both Alice and John were silent as the old wizard let out a small groan of pain.

John shot Alice a small amused glare as Alice smiled sheepishly before dragging Albus. The poor wizard's back was going to hurt in the morning.

"I can't just lift all of him, I'm not that strong," John said, continuing their conversation.

"Strong enough to tear off our kitchen sink and throw it," Alice chided. It was John's turn to look sheepish.

"It was just the spur of the moment," he muttered.

Eventually, they both plopped him onto her bed. Alice wiped out the small beads of sweat that were just forming on her brow.

John just sighed as Paddy slithered out from his top hat, wrapping his body around it. After Albus was knocked out John had shrunk Paddy down and stuffed him inside his hat.

_*How is the old man?*_ Paddy asked John, flicking his tongue at him.

_*He seems to be resting, I'm sure he will come to soon...at least I hope*_ John idly mused with a chuckle followed by Paddy's hissing laughter.

Alice shot them suspicious looks before they stopped laughing.

"Come on John, let's go read that letter," Alice said, shaking her head a bit, wondering what John and Paddy were saying now.

John had taken the letter off of the downed Albus and placed it on their small kitchen table.

Heading downstairs, John went and sat on a chair as Alice did the same across from him. Ripping the letter open, John gazed at it.

"Dear Mr. Riddle, we are...," John read before stopping.

Riddle...RIDDLE? Not Potter?

'_What's going on here? How did this...'_

Alice took the letter once it was clear John was shocked on something and read it to herself, thinking John already did.

'_It's just not possible...I'm Harry Potter, but that says Riddle...'_ John shook his head. _'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth they say.'_

He decided to keep quite on it.

"Hey John, they say they expect your owl by June 31," Alice said, snapping John out of his thoughts.

"Owl?" John said with a frown before hearing hooting coming from outside.

Alice and John both shot glances at each other.

"No way," they both said before dashing towards the door.

Alice got there first and wrenched it open. Harry came up and looked underneath Alice's arm but both saw nothing.

"Where is it?" John asked before they heard hooting coming from down below.

There, standing right on their door mat, was a brown owl, patiently waiting there.

"Um...come in?" John said unsurely before the Owl hooted and flew inside.

It soon landed on the kitchen table, waiting for something.

"Best get to work on that letter John," Alice said with an amused smile as John just palmed his face.

"An Owl? Really, why can't they use the post!" John said, waving his arms around, causing Alice to laugh.

_~In the Morning~_

Albus woke up with a small groan and clasped his head.

"What happened?" he murmured before sitting up. "Ah, my back!" Rubbing his sore back, he thought back to what had happened.

'_I was just about to give Mr. Riddle his letter and then nothing?'_ he thought to himself. Shuffling out of bed, Albus made his way downstairs where he could smell a wonderful breakfast being cooked.

Once there, his eyes widened. Sitting in the kitchen seat was John, reading the newspaper with one hand as his other was raised towards the kitchen area. Eggs were being cooked over a low fire, something was boiling in a pot, and hashbrowns were almost done in the oven.

John grimaced before placing the paper down, groaning.

"Alice, it's hard to do too many things at once!" he yelled out over his shoulder.

"Its good training John! You seem to handle puppets just fine!" Alice yelled out from the back room.

John just grumbled as he pushed the paper away before concentrating fully on his cooking.

Albus none the less was amused at the scene. It seemed Alice was trying to get John to multitask.

"Good Morning, Mr. Riddle," Albus said which caused John to look up. He smiled wide at Albus.

"Good morning! Take a seat." A seat pulled itself out before Albus chuckled. He sat down on it.

"Tell me John, if I may call you that, why are you doing this?" Albus asked.

John grimaced. "Well for one, Alice is a terrible cook," he said.

"Am not!" Alice immediately said, coming into the kitchen area, hands on her hips.

"So are!" John stuck his tongue out at her before Alice bopped him on his head, squishing his top hat.

_*Hey! Snake in here!*_ Paddy hissed as he slithered out from the latch on the top hat.

_*Sorry Paddy*_ John said as he took Paddy and placed him onto the table. Paddy just curled up and closed his eyes, having already had his food earlier.

Albus looked on in mixed worriment and awe while food was being served. He was worried about John since it does seem now that he is Tom's child but he was in awe that he seemed nothing like Tome. Of course it seemed he gotten Tom's hair but he let it grow long. Then there was his right eye, something that also worried him.

"So John, did you ever read the letter?" Albus asked.

Alice looked away, a small blush of embarrassment on her cheeks as John tried to still a childish giggle.

"Yes sir, I already sent out the response letter," John said.

"Wonderful!" Albus said with a smile.

"I have a question though," Alice said to Albus, who looked up at her. "How are we going to pay for all of this? And where do we go?"

Albus nodded to her question as his eyes twinkled, something that made John smile at.

"Hogwarts provides students that don't have wizard money and there is a place I can take you there tomorrow, if you wish, to acquire your student items."

John and Alice beamed at each other. John wanted to meet more like him and Alice was just peachy on seeing new things.

Albus then thought of something.

"Though there is a way to see if John's family left him something," Albus said. He knew John wasn't Alice's.

Alice though seemed worried as did John, but he was worried if he was found out.

"But...what if his family...," Alice choked up. She didn't want John to leave.

"Oh, my dear, John won't be leaving this fine home," Albus said with a kind smile. "I'm afraid I may have known his parents, or at least his father. I'm afraid he passed away a long time ago."

To say John was shocked was an understatement.

'_Okay, calm down John, you can make this happen. There must be a way to get out of this!'_

"Isn't that great John! Well not great that your parents are...er...gone, sorry, that came out wrong! But, that they left you something!" Alice said, stumbling over her words.

That brought John out of his shock and smiled at Alice.

"Then its decided! I will take you there tomorrow," Albus said with a smile. This would be the final proof that he was Tom's son.

John just sighed inwardly, seeing he was trapped.

Not knowing what John was feeling, Albus was practically giddy before looking over and spotting a severally deformed pan sitting in the sink.

"Oh, what happened to that?" he asked.

Alice just covered her face while John snickered.

**DarkLvmj: "And we reached the end! Next time will feature good ol' Tom Riddle! What has he been up to lately? Please leave a nice review!"**

**IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**DarkLvmj: "Like on our other stories, we are offering an 'omake' to one of the reviewers over 50****th**** review! We are looking for constant reviewers first! BYES!"**


	9. Future Plans Go Unplanned

**Darky: "Um, by soon I meant like a freaking long time, sorry!" Takes cover. "Lvmj has given more control over the stories since he's not in very good condition sadly! That's mostly why you haven't seen any new stories lately. Hopefully he will get better later and start writing more! In the meantime, I'mma planning on updating this story more then try to get to Comedy Fox, though its going to be hard to do that one! Wish me luck!"**

Chapter Nine

Future Plans Go Unplanned

Tom Riddle wasn't known for being patient. Once in the orphanage he slammed his fist on the paint chipped wall to hurry up the line to the food. In another moment the one toilet in the hallway blew up on the child taking so long in it.

Now, at the end of the line at a grocery store, he waits for a little old lady to finish paying for her items.

'_The Dark Lord, here, buying silly muggle food and waiting in line. Merlin knows if any of my Deatheaters see me now..'_

Tom inwardly scoffed and rolled his eyes at his current thoughts. The line finally started moving.

'_I am more than at full power, its simply amazing. But now how to achieve my goal of claiming the stone.'_

Tom took another step forward in line.

'_I could attain a new identity. Maybe get a job in the magical community...I've had enough of working for muggles to last a life time.'_

A rough cough woke Tom from his thoughts, glancing at the teller.

"Ah," Tom simply said, seeing he was next in line, putting his groceries on the counter.

He paid for them and walked off in a strut.

As Tom hiked his way back to his cabin, he noticed tire tracks leading to it.

"No one drives up this way," Tom murmured softly. He felt trouble was waiting for him just outside his home.

The first thing he saw was a group of men, some that looked familiar.

'_Ah, the muggers,'_ he mused in thought, setting his bag down like he did before, strolling up to him.

"There's the bastard that did this," one of them said, his nose busted with a bandage wrapped around his head.

"This skinny punk?" the 'Leader' as Tom had pinned, said with a haughty laugh before slipping out a pistol.

Tom actually stopped and raised a brow.

"Scared eh?" the thug said, waving the gun in a taunting manner.

'_Muggle firearm,'_ Tom thought with a sneer.

"As if, do you even know how to use your toy, boy?" Tom taunted with a smirk.

The Leader's face turned all sorts of color, settling on red.

"I'll show you then," he yelled, aiming.

Tom slyly slid his hand behind his back, wand popping out from its holster.

Just before he pulled the trigger, the Leader's arm pulled itself to his friend, blasting him clear in the head.

Screams of out confused rage came from the others as they backed away from the shooter, who was staring at his hand in fear.

"I-it wasn't me?! I swear it!" He turned to Tom, glaring so hotly.

"Yes?" Tom said with an innocent smirk.

"You-," he started to yelled before his hand aimed the gun right below his chin, firing.

The thugs behind their now dead Leader gapped in shock.

"Well now, how interesting, wouldn't you say?" Tom said in an amused manner.

'_And all it took was just to move the arm and finger,'_ he thought ruthlessly.

The _Imperio_ curse wasn't really needed in this situation. All he did was use his magic to push the arm and finger into the right place.

"Now, let's have some real fun, shall we? It's been far too long since I enjoyed a good purge of life."

The men screamed and ran for their lives. Tom felt empowered by their fear.

'_Unfortunately, I don't have time to enjoy this,' _he thought with some remorse, hearing the muggle police sirens.

"_Bombarda Maxima_!" the Dark Lord sounded, jabbing his wand towards the men.

_~Down the road~_

The massive explosion rocked the very earth the police were driving on, making the driver almost steer into a tree.

"Watch it!" his partner cried out in alarm as the driver grimaced, putting it into park.

"We get off from here, guns ready," he said.

But as they soon got to the area, the rookie of the two turned around and lost it all over the road.

The driver closed his eyes, reaching for his radio.

"Get...just get everyone you can up here," he said.

No one noticed a certain Dark Lord take his leave from the country.

_~One Week Later~_

Under the guise of Richard Need, Tom stepped into a very familiar Alley.

"I'm home...," he murmured. Looking up, Tom read the words on the sign proudly displayed.

WELCOME TO DIAGON ALLEY

"This way John," Riddle heard, making him stand so still.

'_My glamours are fine, top notch. He shouldn't be able to see me, keep it together...why am I so nervous?'_

The answer was that right next to him was one wizard he grew to despise over the years.

Albus Dumbledore.

'_I could end it now and be done with it!'_ he thought with a hidden smirk. _'He's too caught up leading that boy.'_

Before he could even slip his wand out, something bumped into his back, making him fall and crack his head on the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Alice said frantically, waving her hands up and down.

John and Albus stopped and looked behind at her.

John himself slapped a hand over his face.

_*She did it again!*_ Paddy hissed in laughter, hidden under John's top hat.

"Perhaps we should help him, sir? Before we go if my family left me anything," John said. He was still so nervous about that, seeing this as an excuse to prolong it.

Albus though thought it was so kind of the boy to help a complete stranger.

"Why yes my boy, we will do that if you wish," Albus said, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

That was how John and the rest spent their afternoon, carrying the knocked out form of Tom Riddle.

**Darky: "well there you go. It's a bit shorter than usual but I do hope you like it! I'll try updating one a week, hopefully two!"**


End file.
